


What Does The Vulcan Think?

by LightningPriestess



Series: Star Trekkin'---Love? [1]
Category: Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Character Thoughts, Fluffy Moments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's thoughts as Jim lays sleeping next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does The Vulcan Think?

Spock felt a sudden spasm of happiness as he gazed down at his sleeping bond-mate, who lay at his side on the bunk within his chambers aboard the USS Enterprise. 

His bond-mate, with his softly curled golden hair and the long lashes that he knew to hide the brilliant blue irises that was completely unlikely to be found on Vulcan-the old and the new one. 

As he thought back to when it first became apparent that his t'hy'la was so close, he had felt so sick.

When his ashaya had given his life for the crew but most of all Spock, he had been devastated. As their hands met with only glass between them he had felt the emotions that his t'hy'la had harbored for him for oh so long as he died and realized he had been a fool, the perfect one for him had been so close and he'd dismissed him so readily based upon the words of Nyota, never once questioning her scathing remarks.

But as he gazed down at his ashaya, he had never been so glad that his elder counterpart, Selik, had consistently badgered him to at least consider Jim, after all Selik had had the best possible life and that was thanks to his Captain. 

"Spock, how come you're awake so early?" A soft voice queried from his side.

"Just thinking, beloved."

He smiled softly, "Spock, you wouldn't be my Vulcan if you didn't think all the time."

Spock gazed at the beautiful creature in his arms and smiled, for his t'hy'la, he smiled. 

"I love you James."

"The feelings mutual."

"Jim!"

A delighted laugh was his only answer, and the feeling of happiness roiled through him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!!!


End file.
